Hole In The Wall
by insanelittleprincess
Summary: Ulquiorra confesses to Grimmjow.Grimmjow takes it all as some sick joke and storms off angry. The question is is Ulquiorra serious or is it really a joke?   *WARNING* YAOI ALSO KNOWN AS BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ   my first yaoi fanfic sorry if its bad


"I love you." Grimmjow stood there frozen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Surely this was some kinda joke?

"Grimmjow?" The raven haired espada said reaching out toward the rather confused espada.

Suddenly something snapped in Grimmjow as he came to the conclusion that this was all some sick joke that the Cuarta espada had come up with to anger him and it did, but it also hurt since Grimmjow had always somewhat liked and respected him not that he'd ever tell anyone let alone Ulquiorra himself.

"Grimm—"

"Just leave me alone!" Grimmjow shouted before turning around and running toward his room.

Ulquiorra lowered his hand to his side while starring after the Sexta espada his face unchanging.

Grimmjow slammed his bedroom door shut anger coursing through his body. He turned to his side and slammed his fist into the wall. His fist slid through the wall. He growled. Great now he'd have to fix another hole in his wall and explain to Aizen-sama why he had put the hole in the wall. How was he to explain that? Just go up and say Ulquiorra had said he'd love him. No. Fucking. Way.

Grimmjow would forget about the wall for now at least till he came up with a story to explain it.

And from there everything to go back to normal, but Grimmjow avoided Ulquiorra at all costs. So it's no surprise that Ulquiorra confronted Grimmjow about this.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Ulquiorra said emotionless and straight to the point.

"I don't run away from anyone for any reason." Grimmjow growled because like hell would he let people think he ran away from things.

"Is it because I said I love you the other day?"

Grimmjow blushed a little he opened his mouth to respond but was silenced when the Cuarta espada mashed their lips together.

Ulquiorra pulled back a little to see the Sexta's expression. He looked like a very shocked tomato the way he was beat red and his eyes widened in shock of the sudden kiss.

"W- What do you—" Grimmjow was quickly silenced when Ulquiorra pressed their lips together again.

Ulquiorra pressed Grimmjow up against the wall in the hallway they resided in. Grimmjow's eyes closed as Ulquiorra deepened the kiss. The Cuarta espada licked Grimmjow's bottom lip fiercely demanding access which Grimmjow happily granted.

Their tongues battled for dominance, but in the end Grimmjow gave in to Ulquiorra letting him do away with him as he wished.

Grimmjow moaned as Ulquiorra moved from his mouth to his neck and began to suck at the soft sensitive pulsing skin.

Grimmjow could feel his erection growing unbelievably uncomfortable in his pants. In an attempt to free himself of his uncomfortable position Grimmjow reached down and began to undo his pants only to be stopped by Ulquiorra's hand.

"Not here." He whispered lightly into Grimmjow's ear.

"Then— ahhhh!" Grimmjow yelled out as the Cuarta lifted him into his arms instinctively he wrapped his legs around the Cuarta's waist his erection pressed up against Ulquiorra's stomach not that he paid any mind to it, but it drove the horny Grimmjow crazy.

The two must have looked completely obscene there the smaller thinner espada holding up the larger and muscular espada who was wriggling around like crazy trying to build up some friction between his erection and the other espada's stomach.

"Shall we go to your room?" Ulquiorra asked as he started walking down the corridor.

"I don't fucking care as long as we get to pick up where we left off as soon as possible." Grimmjow gasped resting his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder as he continually began to wriggle against Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra opened the Sexta's room door and quickly closed it behind him still holding the Sexta in his arms.

Ulquiorra dropped Grimmjow on bed under normal circumstances Grimmjow would be furious but at the moment he was too horny to care. Grimmjow reached up grabbing hold of Ulquiorra's sleeve and pulling him downward till Ulquiorra lay hovering above Grimmjow supporting himself with his arms one set on each side of Grimmjow's head staring down at Grimmjow.

"Don't just stare at me fuck me dammit." Grimmjow said wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra's neck pulling him down into a sloppy and urgent kiss. Ulquiorra immediately took control and slid Grimmjow's coat like shirt off his body and threw it on the floor. Ulquiorra ran his hands up and down Grimmjow's chest before leaning down and wrapping his mouth around on of Grimmjow's hard nipples the moment Ulquiorra started to nipple on him Grimmjow moaned out arching his back in pleasure.

Ulquiorra slid one of his arms around Grimmjow lifting him closer to himself and reached down and began tugging at Grimmjow's pants going as slow as possible so the fabric would slide along Grimmjow's erect member. Once Grimmjow's pants were off Ulquiorra began to run his long fingers along Grimmjow's length making Grimmjow moan louder. Grimmjow stopped his assault on Grimmjow's nipple and gave more of his focus to Grimmjow's member.

Seeing Grimmjow moaning and panting slightly reminded Ulquiorra of his own erect member, but unlike Grimmjow Ulquiorra was a very patient person.

"Dammit! Just fuck me already!" Grimmjow growled between moans. Ulquiorra sighed and sat up and quickly undressed tossing his clothes by Grimmjow's.

Ulquiorra brought three fingers to Grimmjow's mouth and Grimmjow didn't need to be told what to do. He quickly engulfed the fingers in his mouth coating them with his own saliva.

Ulquiorra took the fingers from the Sexta's mouth and position them by Grimmjow's entrance. He slowly entered the first one and watched as Grimmjow bit his lip in pain, but didn't complain. Ulquiorra entered the second finger and began scissor like motions stretching Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was about to enter his third finger when Grimmjow groaned "Just enter me already dammit."

_So impatient. _Ulquiorra thought to himself as he pulled his fingers out of the Sexta espada and positioned his member at Grimmjow's entranced and thrust inwards sheathing himself to the hilt in one thrust.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow hissed at the sudden pain in his ass.

"You are the one who told me to just enter you." Ulquiorra said pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back into Grimmjow. Then continued as such till he hit Grimmjow's prostate making Grimmjow cry out in pleasure. Ulquiorra continually aimed for that spot and began pumping Grimmjow's member.

Grimmjow let out a strangled cry as he came into Ulquiorra's hand sending Ulquiorra off the edge causing him to come in Grimmjow.

They both collapsed on the bed panting hard. Grimmjow turned in the bed till he was facing the Cuarta espada and rested his head near the other's chest before drifting off to sleep. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow. He looked at the wall for no particle reason and saw the hole in the wall. Ulquiorra chuckled silently knowing for a fact Grimmjow had punched the wall because of Ulquiorra.


End file.
